


Treacherous

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96
Summary: Just After Emma capture Lily on Regina and Emma's journey to New York to warn Robin about Zelena the pair stop with Lily at a motel as night fall hits, but Emma is tearing herself apart after the events of the day and the prospects of the future. Regina finds her upset and tries to reassure that darkness will not over come Emma Swan.





	

Emma was sat in the motel car park, rain lashing down around her.  Her gaze was so transfixed down to her knuckles, growing white with the tightening grip she held on her weapon, that she was not phased by the rain drenched clothing that clung to her body. She had only intended to take a moment to breath but her thoughts had quickly engulfed her and now she was sat on a curb struggling to place the thoughts and feelings that were slowly tearing her apart inside.

 

A bright light appeared behind her as Regina emerged from there room umbrella in hand.

"Emma?” She spoke softly looking on at the sitting silhouette beneath the light of a street lamp, but nothing.

"Emma? Are you Okay?" She moved towards her in order to shelter her from the elements that had already taken a bash at her. 

Regina reached forward and placed a delicate hand on Emma's shoulder, breaking her from a trance and startling her. 

"Emma?" She sat reluctantly on the wet curb next her. 

"I'm sorry" Emma finally spoke turning her head away to subtly wipe her eyes, and holstered her gun

 "I just, I couldn't sleep. I needed a second to breath"

 

“Emma Honey you’ve been out here for an hour, in the rain, something’s on your mind that you’re not talking about.” Regina places her hand on Emma’s knee in attempts to be comforting but the saviour jolted away.

 

“Its nothing I just couldn’t breath in there.” Regina heard the agitation in Emma’s voice and grew worried.

“You’ve been acting odd since the incident with lily. You do know that you can talk to me if something’s wrong, don’t you?” Regina edged a little closer to the saviour expecting a reply but she stayed silent. 

“Emma you know as well as I do you would never have pulled the trigger, for Christ sake killing isn’t built into you.”

 

“But you don’t know that!” Emma snapped standing and moving away from the comfort she felt she didn’t deserve. “Look at what happened to Cruella, what I did to her!”

“Emma…”

“No, Regina if you hadn’t been there if I had been on my own I could of… no. I _would have killed her."_

"Don't be ridiculous Emma, you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.” 

“I don’t doubt my strength Regina, I’m all to aware of my strength its what I might do with it that scares the crap out of me.” 

Regina stood speechless not knowing how to reply to her travel companion. 

“I mean honestly I wanted to pull the trigger Regina. I wanted to. I looked her dead in the eye and saw the way she looked back at me and I didn’t care… I would have… anything to protect my family, to protect henry and you…”

“Miss swan your beginning to sound rather, well your beginning to sound like me, well not me, the evil queen.”

 

“I’m terrified Regina, I’m terrified I’m going to turn into the monster gold what me to be, and once I go there’s nothing I can do to stop myself. Like with Cruella I… I just saw red and that was it. I couldn’t stop that feeling and no… and, and now she’s…” Emma’s fears grew inside her, scaring her once more into tears. Regina dropped the umbrella grabbing Emma’s hands and in doing so grabbed her attention pulling her focus back to calm her down.

“You are no monster Emma. What happened to Cruella was not your fault” “Yes it…” “No Listen to Me. Whatever’s going on in your head Miss swan we're going to fight it because you are not a monster I won’t let you turn dark Emma, you don’t deserve to know what that pain feels like. You’re not evil, you save people, you’re the town saviour for Christ sake. I, People love you.” Regina subtle slip of tongue caught Emma’s attention.

“Regina I… I can’t control it. If you hadn’t been there today she’d be dead because I know that this inside of me, this feeling gives me the capability of doing things it clouds my vision to the point where the only thing I could see was Lily’s eyes willing me and daring me to pull the trigger, until you spoke.” Emma places a hand on Regina’s waist

“I heard you. I heard your words. You made sense. When I heard you it was almost like I had been lost in a dark forest full of monster's and suddenly a light appeared and I was being called home. You called me home Regina because… Because amongst the darkness I also feel… well I have feelings for… Fuck why is this so hard to say!” Emma pulled away from Regina and roared into the night sky before dropping to a crouch huddled with in her self. 

“Emma…” Reigns words glided softly into her Emma’s ear. She looked up to see Regina crouching directly in front of her holding out her hand. She pulled Emma to her feet taking a step closer to her placing Emma’s hand on her waist.

"Regina what are you…” She wiping the tears rather unsuccessfully from a rain drenched Emma’s cheeks brining her to a silence. Before moving forward into Emma bringing there lips together, Emma rejoiced in the moment before coming to sense and pulled away but placed her forehead against Emma’s not wanting to lose the closeness between them.

"Regina stop” 

“I… I’m sorry I thought.”

“ Oh I do Gina more than anything, I want to be yours, I wanna kiss you Regina but I don’t want you to do it out of pity. We’re going to New York to get you Robin for god sake. “ Emma detached turning away as if intending on returning to the motel room.

“Emma wait. I’m not kissing you out of pity, I’m kissed you because I… I love you Miss Swan.” Emma froze those words. The words she had longed to hear for so long the words she had been dying to hear. 

“But Robin Hood?” the words finally escaped her. 

“I’m going to New York to warn him about Zelena and if I have to I’ll take her on. I owe it to him. I may not love him, but I still care for him.”

Emma’s back still turned she wanted to smile, she was hearing words she thought she could only dream of but she with in her self she knew she was still to volatile to be trusted

“It’s you I love Emma “ She turned to face Regina again.

“I’m to dangerous Regina. I’m turning dark, somehow I just know I will, I only just learned to use light magic so I have no idea if I’ll be able to control it so this… us, this is treacherous. I don’t want to take you back with me; I don’t want to risk reversing all the good you’ve become for the sake of me. Plus I can’t risk hurting you. You mean to much to me.”

Regina advances towards Emma wanting nothing more to than to hold her but Emma jerked away almost in fear of hurting Regina.

“Emma, you wouldn’t turn dark, you couldn’t you have to much love within and around you.”

“But what if that’s not enough” Emma sound panicked as she began to tear up. Regina inched closer.

"Then well fight it or help you learn to master and control it together.”

“If it come to that Gina it’s not safe for you to be anywhere near me.”

“Noting safe is worth the dive. I don’t care if being with you is safe or not, I love you and from the moment I fell for you your name has echoed through my life day and night. Besides what is it your parents are always saying? ’True love always wins’ Well I love you Emma and together well fight this.” She held her hand out to Emma and though it took a few second Emma took hold of her hand, as she did she was pulled in. Regina startled her as there lips collided but quickly Emma melted into it, as the rain continued to lash down around them, drenching them, but this was a minor detail that they were both unfazed by. Emma’s Arms wrapped there way around Regina as her counterparts hands found there way running through her soaked blond hair. 

Eventually they separated for air grinning uncontrollably. 

 

“No matter how treacherous, no matter how dangerous it gets I’ll always be by your side. I love you Emma.” Regina's soft tone was like music to Emma’s ears.

“I love to Regina, more than anything I love you."


End file.
